


Long Locks

by YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy/pseuds/YourEyesHoldTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Gender-swap fic! (Prompted) Philippa (Philly) brushing a complaining Daniella’s hair.<br/>A/N: I don’t really like gender-swap fics so I don’t read them, so this might be shit. Anyway, prompts are open, if you wanna submit one please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Locks

\-------

The two were sat on the floor of Danny’s room, giggling about who knows what. The sun was shining through the open window, a soft breeze flowing into the house. The atmosphere was calm around the teens, as it always was. Danny and Philly, as they were often called at school, were the best of friends. They constantly hung out, and if they weren’t they were texting. The blue hues of the walls surrounding them reflected into the air, making Philippa’s eyes even more blue than the already crystal blue they were. Danny envied Philly’s beauty, the way her long black hair was always straight, without her even trying. Danny hated her hair, with its curls and knots. Not to mention the frizz that constantly surrounded it. Daniella spoke her thoughts out loud.

“I really hate my hair, it’s always so unmanageable.” Danny sigh, flopping down on the grey carpet beneath them, stuffing her face down into it.

“I think your hair is so pretty, with all the curls and waves. Mine’s always straight and is so thin. Yours is always so pretty, Danny.” Philippa argues with Danny’s claim. To her, nothing is prettier than Danny. Although just friends, as they classify themselves despite the kisses and cuddle, Philippa has always admired Danny’s beauty.

“No it’s not, look it’s even tangled now!” Danny says, pulling her hair away from her head after removing her face from the carpet in order to be hear properly. Silence rested in the air for a moment while the conversation took a break. Philly thought for a minute before speaking her thoughts.

“Danny, could I brush your hair?” Philippa says softly, leaning over to Danny and tracing her fingers through Daniella’s light caramel hair. Daniella giggles at the sudden change in how the conversation went, but nods her head in reply. Philippa removed her fingers from their position of tracing through the caramel hair. Philly sighed as she stood up to go and get the brush, laying on Danny’s makeup stand. Smiling at the prospect of running her fingers through her best friend’s hair, and brushing the knots away, all while telling Danny how pretty her hair was. The other had moved to rest on the side of her bed, making the bed dip slightly as she sat.

“Please be careful, Philly.” Daniella spoke softly, knowing her own struggles of brushing her hair in the morning. It was constantly tangled, with huge knots. Philly, knowing about Danny’s hair knot problem, smiles slightly as Danny smiled up at him telling him the statement.

“I will, don’t worry.” Philippa soothed Danny, rubbing the younger’s back to calm her down once she had sat on the bed behind her. Philippa parted the hair and placed the brush towards the bottom of her long locks. Moving the brush downward, Philly soon runs into a snag, but continues on anyway.

“OW! Philly that hurts!” Daniella complains loudly, feeling as though her hair was being ripped out.

“Sorry love!” Philippa cringed as she hurt Danny. She continued brushing Daniella’s hair, coming with a few knots and tangles here and there, but managed to finish without much more complaints for the younger.

“There, now do you feel more beautiful?” Philly asked Danny, resulting in Daniella to turn and look at her, facing her now.

“Not really, it’s still curly. I want straight hair like yours!” Danny replies back honestly.

“Well I think you look beautiful.” Philly said softly, leaning in and pecking her best friend’s cheek quickly before getting up and placing the brush back where she found it. Danny sat there, just blushing all the while.

If she got kisses after Philly brushing her hair, she’d have her brush it more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you don't like gender swaps (much like myself), but if you have a fic you would like me to write please just ask!


End file.
